Mimpiku
by hyuugahinatahime
Summary: Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Entah sejak kapan aku bercita-cita menjadi pelacur profesional. Barangkali semenjak aku menerima kenyataan bahwa menjadi pelacur tidaklah terlalu buruk./Mimpiku Adalah Menjadi Pelacur Berkelas. Mind to Review?


_menulis, membaca, dan mengapresiasi_

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

…

Mimpiku Adalah Menjadi Pelacur Berkelas

…

..

.

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Entah sejak kapan aku bercita-cita menjadi pelacur profesional. Barangkali semenjak aku menerima kenyataan bahwa menjadi pelacur tidaklah terlalu buruk. Atau semenjak aku jemu terus menerus menyesali takdir, jadi mengapa aku tidak menikmati dengan sepenuh hati profesi ini ketimbang nyinyir merutuki hidup yang anyir.

Aku masih ingat pertama kalinya aku melepaskan keperawanan. Kepada seorang pengusaha setengah tua yang rela membayar harga diriku puluhan juta yen. Aku tak tahu persis nominal berapa yang ia berikan pada germo*)ku tetapi yang jelas aku diberi sepuluh juta tunai.

Saat itu aku merasa berdebar luar biasa. Dinginnya AC seolah percuma sebab keringatku terus saja meruah, tumpah. Lelaki setengah tua itu masuk. Dalam banjirnya keringat aku menggigil ketakutan. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi aku akan mengalami seks pertama. Robeknya selaput dara yang katanya sangat menyakitkan sekaligus nikmat setelahnya. Nikmat? Adakah nikmat jika dilakukan dengan seseorang yang bahkan tak kukenal? Oh oh oh, aku stres!

Lelaki itu duduk di sebelahku. Kelihatannya ia memahami kegalauanku. "Tenang saja hanya sakit diawal. Setelahnya kau akan ketagihan. Hahaha," ia tertawa lepas. Tawa mesum yang makin membuat aku tertekan. Ketagihan? Ya aku akan ketagihan dan menjadikan seks setara kebutuhan yang harus terus menerus dipenuhi seperti makan. Maka setelah hari ini aku akan selamanya menjadi pelacur. Tuhan, ampunilah aku.

Lelaki setengah tua itu ternyata begitu buas. Tanpa ba-bi-bu ia mulai melumat bibirku. Aku seperti benda yang tak berdaya. Bau taik giginya membuat aku mau muntah tapi aku tak bisa melawan. Ini bisnis. Ini pekerjaanku. Aku punya tanggung jawab untuk memuaskannya. Sial!

Lelaki itu mulai meraba dan menggerayangi seluruh tubuhku. Dinaikkannya kaos yang kukenakan hingga terpampanglah kedua dadaku dihadapannya. Aku berusaha menutupi secara spontan tapi ia malah marah dan menghardikku. Ah iya untuk apa pula aku malu, bukankah ia sudah membeli harga diriku?

"Ouh sakit," lelaki itu berteriak. Kulihat ia lekas membuka resleting celananya. Dan mencuatlah sebuah benda yang bahkan tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Bentuknya panjang, bulat dan berwarna merah kehitam-hitaman. Ujungnya seperti dikelupas, seperti topi tentara. Benda besar inilah yang sebentar lagi akan menerobos vaginaku. Oh tidak!

Setelah itu ia segera menelanjangi aku. "Aku mau vaginamu," katanya sembari menyerigai menakutkan. Aku tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Pasrah. Cuma pasrah. Sudahlah, aku sudah resmi menjadi pelacur.

Hal yang tidak dapat kulupakan adalah bahwa aku menangis saat itu. Bukan hanya karena robeknya selaput dara yang memang amat perih, tetapi sebab aku melihat Tuhan menutup pintu surga di atas sana. Aku terpaksa Tuhan. Aku butuh makan.

Setelah yang pertama maka selanjut-selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan walau kadang juga bosan. Terlebih saat mendapatkan pelanggan yang begitu egois, yang cuma memikirkan kenikmatannya sendiri dan menganggap aku hanya benda yang bisa dibolak-balik seenaknya.

Lama kelamaan aku mulai punya ambisi yang lebih. Aku ingin jadi pelacur berkelas. Pelacur berprestasi. Pelacur profesional. Atau entah apalah namanya. Aku harus bisa mendapatkan pelanggan pegawai-pegawai pemerintah yang sering aku lihat wajahnya di televisi.

Aku berusaha mewujudkan mimpiku itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku mempelajari berbagai macam teknik persetubuhan juga karakteristik seksual masing-masing orang. Sehingga nyaris semua pelangganku pasti puas dan berakhir jadi pelanggan tetapku. Satu persatu mereka akan kudepak setelah tak mampu mengejar harga penjualanku yang semakin tinggi. Cih!

Aku pindah dari lokalisasi yang satu ke lokalisasi yang lain. Hingga akhirnya impianku pun terwujud. Pelangganku bukan lagi orang biasa tetapi pejabat-pejabat (yang masyarakat kira) berwibawa itu.

"Sarutobi-sama, jika di televisi gaya anda sangat bermartabat. Apalagi jika di sidang-sidang, anda sangat hebat Sarutobi-sama," aku bercerita kesana kemari di dada seorang pria. Bukan pria biasa sebab ia pria pejabat teras. Begitulah, aku sudah membuktikan bahwa dengan usaha yang sungguh-sungguh aku bisa menjadi pelacur sukses.

* * *

Aku tengah bermalas-malasan di atas tempat tidur hari ini. Aku meminta cuti sehari untuk memanjakan diri. Kuhidupkan televisi. Dan aku bersorak dalam hati ketika pria pejabat teras yang kemarin tidur denganku sedang diwawancarai di televisi.

"Bagaimana pendapat anda tentang video mesum salah satu anggota dewan pemerintah yang heboh akhir-akhir ini?" tanya reporter itu.  
"Saya rasa sungguh perbuatan itu merusak citra anggota dewan saja. Perbuatan itu tidak bermoral. Tidak pantas dilakukan oleh seseorang yang harusnya menjadi panutan masyarakat," jawab seorang pria pejabat pemerintah yang kemarin tidur denganku itu.

Aku hanya melongo bingung.

* * *

*) Germo : adalah orang yang berperan sebagai pengasuh, perantara, dan/atau pemilik pekerja seks komersial. Dalam kebanyakan prostitusi, khususnya yang bersifat massal, pekerja seks biasanya tidak berhubungan langsung dengan pengguna jasa.

Mind to review?


End file.
